<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leo Wears A Dress by KnightsofAce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268595">Leo Wears A Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofAce/pseuds/KnightsofAce'>KnightsofAce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Movie Premier, Treat Yo Self, boys wearing dresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofAce/pseuds/KnightsofAce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Piper have a Treat Yo Self day, and it ends up with Leo in a dress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piper McLean &amp; Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leo Wears A Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo and Piper had a tradition. It started when the two were binge watching Parks and Rec. Whenever one of them was feeling down and in need of a pick me up, they would do a Treat Yo Self day, just like Tom and Donna. <br/>Ever since Piper saved her Dad from the giants they had started to build their relationship. It wasn’t easy since they were both still busy, but they were determined. Tristan made time to visit Piper, and she would do the same. Then Tristan got offered a huge role, one that he would be crazy to turn down. He hadn’t been sure about it since it would take up a lot of his time, and he wanted to be there for Piper. But she insisted that he go. When they started filming Tristan was busy and traveling a lot, so they barely saw each other. Piper was used to this from when she was growing up, but this time it hit her harder. </p>
<p>When Leo saw how sad she was he insisted on a Treat Yo Self day. They started by getting massages, and facials. They went everywhere, from music stores, to hardware stores, even to art galleries. They got pastries, and all the other food that they wanted. Then Leo dragged them to Saks Fifth Avenue. Piper wouldn’t admit it, but she enjoyed wearing expensive clothes on the occasion. Leo would 100% admit that he loved dressing up in nice expensive clothes. He just normally didn’t buy them because he knew they would get ruined with grease almost immediately. Still he always insisted on getting something nice on these days. Leo told Piper that they should get her a dress for the movie premier, and she agreed. </p>
<p>While browsing the dresses section Piper saw a beautiful red dress. When it moved it looked almost like fire. Jokingly she held it up to show Leo. “Hey Leo, look at this. You could be the Boy on Fire.”</p>
<p>“Haha Piper,” he said sarcastically. Then his face turned serious. “Though I would look fabulous in that.” He took it from her hands and looked it over. A determined look came over his face and he marched over to the fitting room with the dress in his hands. “Hi, I would like to try this on.” He said to the attendant. She gave an odd look at the dress in his hands but led him to one of the rooms. Piper stood outside of it waiting for him to come out. Le swung open the door excitedly, making Piper jump. “Oh my god Piper, I look amazing!” He exclaimed. Piper looked him over and he was correct. He did look amazing in that dress. </p>
<p>An idea popped into her head. “Hey Leo, would you want to come with me to my dad’s movie premier.”</p>
<p>He turned and looked at her in the mirror, “Is that a trick question. I would love to.”</p>
<p>Piper clapped her hands excitedly, “Perfect! How about I buy this dress for you, and then we go look for a matching suit for me? I mean only if you are cool with wearing a dress to the premier. If not it’s totally fine, we can still go togeth-”</p>
<p>Leo cut her off, “Are you kidding me, that’s an amazing plan. There’s no way I can keep all of this to myself.” He says gesturing to himself.<br/>Leo changes back into his own clothes and they go and find a suit to match. Piper pays for the clothes then they take them to get fitted. All in all they would say that it was an amazing day, and they can’t wait to show off at the premier.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>The night of the movie premier has come around. Tristan asks Piper if she wants to arrive with him, but she declines saying that she and Leo are planning on arriving together. Leo and Piper get ready and head out to the premier. Piper steps out of the Limo first and holds out her hand to help Leo out. They walk down the red carpet confidently, stopping for the occasional picture. Before they can head inside they are stopped by a reporter. She questions them about their clothing, and asks why Leo is in the dress and Piper is in the suit. Leo answers without hesitation. “Because I look hot in a dress, and Piper finds suits more comfortable.” The reporter isn’t sure how to respond to that, so the two turn around and head inside to find Piper’s dad. <br/>Piper and Leo are listed in the top 5 best outfits of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>